Enough To Stuff a Pillow: Fluff & Drabbles
by lactose-intolerent
Summary: Random snippets based on random things, Mikan, and Natsume. Filled with fluffy goodness, I hope you have a nice sleep as you read these fantasies. Good night, sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite! Chapter 2: "I LOVE YOU, NATSUME!"
1. The Price of a Blush

**The Price of a Blush**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Enjoy!!!**_

"I dare you."

"B-but-"

"_**Do **_it."

"But Hotaru, that's so gross!"

"Do it or else I'll sell this picture of you."

"No, I won't do it! Not even **that** picture can force me."

"I'll give you my Howalon-making machine."

"Tempting, but no."

"I'll destroy all incriminating pictures of you."

"And the back-ups?"

". . ."

" Hah! I knew it! No."

" I'll stop speaking to you."

" No you won't, you'll miss me too much."

An eyebrow rose in the air. "That's _you_, baka. And if you don't do this, I'll stop speaking to you until the end of summer."

"But Hotaru, it's October."

"Exactly."

". . . "

"Well?"

"Fine, but I won't like it one bit."

"And?"

* * *

"NATSUME!"

He looked up from his manga, annoyed that he was disturbed at such an important time in the day. Couldn't she scream his name in class or something?

"NATSUME!"

"Shut-up. I heard you the first time, Polka-dots." He growled, lowering the manga even further from his face.

She frowned at the nickname but decided not to comment back.

"What do you want?"

Her eyes cast downwards as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks at the remembrance of her task. "Can you stand up for a second and close your eyes?"

His eyes narrowed at her expression. "Why?"

"J-just do it."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

She peered at him, her warm chocolate brown eyes sparkling with traces of unshed tears as the edges of her lips fell into a small pout.

He glared at her puppy-dog look. It always got her everything she wanted.

"Fine, but only if you leave me alone afterwards."

Her face lit up in a huge grin. "Promise."

The boy stood up from his spot under the tree, hands in his pockets as he closed his eyes.

He heard a gulp from the young girl, but it was quickly forgotten when he felt something soft pressed against his left cheek.

The kiss was quick and as soon as it appeared, it was gone, leaving only lingering warmth and a delicious scent.

His crimson eyes flew open, only to realize the girl was already running away from him.

"I'm so sorry! Don't burn me!" She screamed behind her as she darted for her life.

She disappeared out of sight and he was alone once again.

The wind blew, sweeping through his hair and past his cheek, the same cheek _she_ had just touched with her lips.

For once, he could not avoid the tinge of pink that invaded.

* * *

Click. Click. Click.

Behind a bush, a raven haired girl gave a small, devious grin.

Now all she had to do was set a price.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A penny for your thoughts? :) **


	2. Spreading the Love

**Spreading the Love**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Enjoy!!!**_

_Spread the Love!_

_Was the last person you proclaimed love to your grandfather? Does that special someone know how much you __**adore **__them? Or maybe you wish to settle things and lessen tensions between you and your worst enemy? How would one go about doing that anyways? Why, all you need to do is __**spread the love! **__It has been scientifically proven that confessing your true feelings of love, friendship or happiness for that person can lessen old time rivalry and bring about a lighter mood. Professors from around the world claim that those three simple words can help prevent pain and suffering and give people courage in dire situations. Those three simple words are truly magical and have caused many miracles in throughout history. We also read about it all the time in books, why do you think they're there? Love prevails all! It not only makes those around you feel great knowing that they're cared for, but you'll feel fantastic as well. So spread the love because we need more of it in the world today. Just step out of your house, grab the first person you see and exclaim loudly 'I love you!'. _

The brunette looked up, a wide smile adorning her face. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to stumble on such an article. Luck was definitely on her side today.

Now, she had a reason to proclaim her love to Hotaru. This was fantastic! This was great! _And_, it was scientifically proven.

She jumped up from her seat in the library, the wooden chair nearly falling over at the force, and raced out, determined to find her beloved best friend.

* * *

Mikan huffed in irritation. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

How could Hotaru be away?! And for the rest of the week too! Who cares about the signing of a two billion-dollar project?!

Another huff left her lips as she stomped.

Great. Just _**great**_! Now, she had to wait till next week to put her plan into action. This was perfect.

A moment of silence passed before she noticed a group of her classmates: Mochu, Koko, Sumire, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Ruka and in the middle, Natsume. They were a short distance away and didn't seem to have noticed her yet.

She drew in a quick breath, turning around in the process. The last thing she needed was _another_ mocking session from that boy. She was not in the mood to retort to anything, and if _he_ knew that, he would definitely put in the extra effort to make everything worse for her.

Suddenly, a grin stretched across her face as she remembered back to the article.

Maybe her plan wouldn't be delayed after all. Besides, she really did want to become closer friends with Natsume, and maybe he'll even stop teasing her and acting perverse around her afterwards.

Oh, that would be a dream come true!

She turned back around, catching the attentions of all of her friends and classmates as she smiled at them, waving.

She stared straight into a pair of crimson eyes, the smile becoming larger.

"I LOVE YOU, NATSUME!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**More pennies for your thoughts? :P **

**I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL! **


	3. The Naming Process

**The Naming Process**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Enjoy!!!**_

"Okay, how about Natsumi?"

"That's my name."

"No, it's not. There's an 'i' instead of and 'e'."

"Ugh, you are so creative."

"If you don't like it, just tell me."

"Think of a different one."

"Oh, how about Tsukasa?"

"No way. It sounds too much like the shadow-freak's name."

"Hey, don't call Tsubasa-senpai that. You're so mean, Natsume!"

"Whatever. How about Ichigo?"

"Heck no! Can you imagine introducing your family in the future, 'here's me family: Tangerine and Strawberry'. We sound like a fruit basket."

"Then Miki."

"And you say I'm the uncreative one?"

Sigh. "Just pick a name, polka dots."

"I'm trying to! Okay, how about . . . um . . . Rya?"

"No, sounds too much like Reo. I refuse to name my child after that bastard."

"You're so picky!"

"Orihime."

"Why are you only thinking of Bleach names? Can't you stop thinking about your mangas for one second?"

Smirk. "I only stop thinking about mangas when I start thinking of se-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, you pervert! This fiction is only rated 'K+'."

"Fine. How about Yukari?"

"That's horri- actually, I like that. It sounds like my mother's name."

"You idiot, I named it after her."

"Oh. I love you, Natsume."

". . ."

"Hello?"

"I know."

"NATSUME!"

"You're too loud. So now, we have Yukari. How about the other one?"

"Natsume, don't refer to our son like he's an item."

"Well, he does look like a jellybean at the moment."

"Natsume!"

"Fine, fine; whatever. Name our child."

"Oh! I have it! How about Mikane?"

Sigh. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

From far away, an amethyst-eyed woman stared at the bickering couple, her lips thin with a hint of annoyance. They have been at it for hours, and it wouldn't be surprising if this 'conversation' wasn't even half way through.

Why did Mikan need her here again? Oh yeah, female support. She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a blond-haired man walked into the room, a cup of coffee in each hand.

He sat next to her and looked at his best friends. "They're still at it?"

She lifted the nearest cup from him. "Yeah, but they've made progress. They've named one baby."

The man sighed before staring at his wife. "Good thing they didn't have triplets."

Hotaru couldn't agree more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Howdy! You may or may not have guessed, but I can't read, write or speak in Japanese therefore the japanese 'names' might mean complete gibberish. Anyways, happy readings.**

** Leave you opinion, I love reading them- but then again, what author doesn't welcome feedback? **

**I'll write soon. Back to homework!**


End file.
